Battlefield Wiki:Awards Nominations
This is the home of the nominations process for the following awards: There is a separate nominations process for User of the Month, which can be found here. Concluded nominations are moved from this page and archived here. Rules On this page, you may nominate any user for any of the above awards. You should create a new sub-section within the nominations section, making clear who you are nominating, what award you are nominating them for, and why you think they deserve the award. The community will then vote to either approve or reject the nomination. *Anyone may be nominated - even if they have already received the same award before. There is no limit on the number of times a user may win any particular award *To vote, you must have at least 20 edits over 1 month. Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored (Per BF:VOTE) *Votes last for 1 week from the time of the nomination's posting *You cannot nominate yourself for any award Nominations Jack of All For Newcomers Award This guy has been very active on the wikia and makes good edits. He deserves this! -- awyman13 {Talk} { } 03:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Support - As Nominator -- ''awyman13'' '''{Talk} { } 00:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Support':1 *'Oppose':0 3RDRANGER For Veteran's Award Alex has been on the Wikia for nearly two years now and has made 11K in innovative edits. This has led him to become a really active and respected B-Crat and in my opinion Deserves this award! -- awyman13 {Talk} { } 00:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Support': 2 *'Oppose': 0 *'Support' - As Nominator. awyman13 {Talk} { } 00:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - Awy, your formatting skills suck. I've known the guy since before he was a registered editor. He may not be an SSD but he's been around long enough for me to think it's time to give him Vet award. Speaking of vet award... Tywin for Veteran's award Tywin has been one of our most persistent users, consistently editing and being constructive for the same length of time as I. I think this is way overdue. *'Support': 1 *'Oppose': 0 *'Support' - As nom. Maxwell For Veteran's award In the same realm as the above, Maxwell has been around since 2010, offering many new ideas and uploading a ton of high-quality images and videos. *'Support': 1 *'Oppose': 0 *'Support' - As nom. Charcoal for Veteran's award I've known Charcoal (the 'other' Maxwell) for... well, since 2011. He may not be very active anymore, but I still think that he is deserving of this award because he persisted for a very long time. *'Support': 1 *'Oppose': 0 *'Support' - As nom. Pedro for Veteran's One of the two most important users when it comes to 2142 content, the other being H2 I also consider him a friend and a great admin -- even if he's no longer very active, I do think he is deserving of this award. *'Support': 1 *'Oppose': 0 *'Support' - As nom.